XenoStella
by R'Dajee Marr
Summary: A one-shot slash wish Stella the skunk and a xeno.


Between the momentum of running, and being too afraid to slow down for even a second, Stella ran into the door at the end of the corridor.

Breathing heavily, she hit the button to open the door. Nothing. The skunk pressed the button again, still the door wouldn't open. She kept pressing the button repeatedly, but to no avail, and ended up pounding her fist on the button in frustration.

"God damn it, you bastard!" she screamed, then started weeping as she fell to her knees.

Then she heard the door open. "Rj?!" she said with a sense of hope, and looked up.

But it was not the raccoon that stood in the doorway. "Oh shit." Stella said and started to crawl backwards from the monster that stood in the doorway.

Before the skunk could put any distance between her and the xeno, it jumped down so it was on all fours, straddling her. Stella put her hands against it and tried to push it away. The beast grabbed her arms and pinned them on the cold, metal floor above her head, and at the same, pinned down Stella's legs with it's own. Then the alien proceeded to drench Stella's wrists with it's saliva, and after a few seconds the saliva hardened enough to keep the skunk glued to the floor.

Stella closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, knowing these were her last few seconds alive.

The xeno leaned in and let out a long, hot breath into Stella's ear. She gasped, partly out of fear, as it's large, sharp teeth were so close to her head, but also because, despite the circumstances, it felt kind of nice.

Stella's assailant pulled it's head back and looked her over.

Not being able to take the suspense any longer, Stella shouted, "Just kill me!"

The immediately xeno let out a loud, deep hiss, as if it was telling her to be silent. It then leaned in and pressed it's lips against the skunk's. This was it, Stella thought. But rather than punching it's tongue through Stella's head and killing her, it slowly slid it's tongue into Stella's mouth and rubbed it against her.

"_What the fuck, is it KISSING me?!" _Stella thought to her self. Then, the xeno ran it's claw across Stella's body, down in between her legs, and started stroking her cunt.

Stella wanted to struggle, to get away, but she couldn't help but be turned on by someone touching her private parts. And besides, she figured, if it was going to kill her it wouldn't it have done that already?

Suddenly the alien stopped kissing and crawled away back a few paces so that it's head was near Stella's crotch.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not so much out of curiosity as out of fear, for this was, basically, a big monster after all.

With out answering, the big monster put it's big monster claw's on Stella's thighs and spread them apart. Then, it placed it's lips around her vagina and gently slid in it's tongue. Stella laid her head back against the floor and gasped at the sensation of the cunnilingus she was receiving from this large, black beast.

The xeno continued to slowly push it's tongue in and out, slowly rubbing Stella's thighs, while all she could do was lay there and enjoy it.

After a few moments of this, the xeno stopped, and Stella lifted her head and saw the alien on it's knees, stroking it's erection to full hardness. Once ready, the xeno rubbed it's long, smooth head against Stella's body as it got in to position to fuck her.

Stella wrapped her legs around the monster once it slipped it's penis in her vagina and began to slowly thrust into her. The xeno pulled it's lips back in a smile and thrusted faster when Stella started moaning.

As they continued making love, Stella's moaning got louder and the xeno's thrusting get faster and hard er, until eventually Stella was screaming with pleasure. Finally it was too great and she orgasmed, squirting her fluids all over the alien penis inside her. Shortly after, the xeno let out a mighty roar as it climaxed inside the skunk, filling her with it's hot, yellow-green semen.

After the pleasure and screaming subsided, the xeno pulled out and layed down next to Stella and rubbed it's claw on her chest. Stella turned and smiled at the alien, who then leaned over and nibbled on Stella's neck.


End file.
